How Do You Like Me Now
by xxEmilyy
Summary: One-Shot. What would happen if Ana decided to sneak off to that conference with Jack in New York? A/N: I do not own the characters or the display of anything.


I can't believe Christian had ruined my chance to take a trip to New York this week. Yes, I agree it's a bad idea to go with Jack, considering how comfortable he gets with me. But I can't be held responsible for the way that man approaches me. It would have been an excellent opportunity for me to see New York and learn something new outside SIP. I'm either cooped up inside Escala with my loving Fifty Shades or SIP with my creepy boss and friendly staff.

I'm not interested in the trip so I can get close to Jack. I'm interested because it gives me space from this controlling man that is Christian Grey.

* * *

I'm cooking my own breakfast on this gloomy Wednesday morning. I haven't spoken to Christian since last night and I'm sure I'm close to breaking him. Inside I hug myself because I may finally get my way with this trip. He hates it when I don't speak to him.

Christian walks into the kitchen and sits up on one of the barstools and watches me as I make up my breakfast.

"Are you still not speaking to me?" he asks.

Silence.

"Ana, come on, this is getting silly."

I immediately stop what I'm doing at glare at him. "No, not letting me go to New York is silly. What did you think was going to happen while I was there?"

"If you knew the truth about Jack, you'd be more than happy to turn down the offer the moment he asked." He stood up and walked around the breakfast bar to stand in front of me. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me closer. "I just don't want anything to happen to you, Ana."

I roll my eyes.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?" _Oh, shit._ No. No, I am not going to let him pull me down for rolling my eyes this time.

I back away from him. "No, we're not doing this now." I go back to my silent breakfast-making and try to ignore the fact that he's standing right beside me, watching me with so much concern. I know he means well, but how can I learn from anything if he won't give me the chance to? Has he ever heard of the expression _you live and you learn_? I guess not.

Christian leaves me to my breakfast and I suddenly get this crazy idea. I look around into the great room to make sure that no one is in sight or within hearing shot. I pull out my BlackBerry and punch in a number.

"Good morning, Seattle Independent Publishing, this is Claire."

"Good morning, Claire, it's Ana."

"Hi, Ana."

"Do you think you could transfer me to Jack Hyde?"

* * *

"So how did you end up getting around senior management?" Jack asks me as he shoves his bag onto the shelf above our seats.

"Let's just say I know the big guy upstairs."

He sits down next to me and pats my hand. "I'm really glad you could make it to New York with me, Ana." He smiles.

_Oh, me too. I just hope I can make it through tonight, tomorrow and however long I'm stuck with Jack._

* * *

Our flight to New York takes off and now I have to endure a plane trip that will take us hours to get to our destination and I'm trapped between the window and Jack for the next few hours.

Forgetting to turn off my BlackBerry, I notice that I got an e-mail from Christian. Oh no, this is going to be bad.

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: **WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?

**Date: **June 15 2011 10:34

**To: **Anastasia Steele

WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?

I stopped by SIP to pick you up from work only to find out from the receptionist that you and that

fucker are on your way to New York!

So help me God, Anastasia, when I find you you are deep trouble. And I mean DEEP.

Christian Grey

Fucking Furious CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

_If he finds me? Is that a joke? _I type a quick reply back.

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject: **I'm Right Here…

**Date: **June 15 2011 10:37

**To: **Christian Grey

Was my silence too subtle for you?

I told you I wasn't going to let anything happen with Jack. Don't you trust me? If he makes a pass at

me, I will say NO.

I'm sorry I snuck off, but how can I learn anything to flourish my career if I'm being kept from

something that can? Taking me to New York to have sex is not going to help gain knowledge in

what I want to do with my life.

Please respect my choices.

Anastasia Steele

Assistant to Jack Hyde, Editor, SIP

And once I press "send" I put my phone away and focus on the trip ahead of me.

* * *

Jack and I arrive at the Marriott Hotel in New York where we book our own rooms, one beside the other. As long as there's a wall between us, all will be fine. I may be on this trip with Jack, but I plan to maintain my own space and privacy.

We take the elevator up to the third floor. It's a quiet, awkward journey to the rooms. But when I walk into my suite, I close the door behind me and let out a loud, deep breath. Finally I'm out of reach of him. I just hope I can make it through tomorrow. I flop down onto the foam mattress of my double-sized bed. The comforter is so white and fluffy. I turn to my purse and pull out my BlackBerry. When it's fully alive, there's obviously an e-mail from Christian. My heart begins to race as I anticipate his reply.

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: **I'm Right Here…

**Date: **June 15 2011 10: 41

**To: **Anastasia Steele

Right now, my trust in you is questionable. I told you not to go and I expect to be obeyed,

Anastasia.

Don't think for a second that you're staying in New York. I mean it—don't get comfortable. I am

on my way to get you and when we get home, I have got a punishment with your name on it.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

No way! I am not going to let Mr. _Fifty Shades of Fucked-Up _ruin my time in New York. I pace around the room trying to figure out a plan to keep Christian away until tomorrow. If he's on his way now, then there's no way I can keep him away, but I can avoid him. I sit down on the edge of the bed and breathe out a heavy sigh. I hate that I snuck off to New York with my boss, who continues to make a pass at me regardless of what's said or done. As if moving two feet away wasn't obvious enough for him to realize that I am not interested!

I type back a quick reply to Christian:

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject: **Oh, Really?

**Date: **June 15 2011 16:21

**To: **Christian Grey

Christian

I am not your damn submissive, so you have no reason to treat me as such. I am a grown woman,

which I have pointed out before, and I am perfectly capable of handling myself. I don't need to

track me down and take me home.

Stop treating me like an errant child.

Anastasia Steele

Assistant to Jack Hyde, Editor, SIP

I wait about half an hour and there's no reply.

* * *

The conference was inspiring. I did not expect it to go so well. Jack had me take notes to file when we got back to SIP and possibly use some of what I wrote down as his own techniques in his work. Honestly, there was nothing original about Jack.

* * *

When we got back to the Marriott, I'm reminded of something: Christian was on his way to New York yesterday to pick me up. He has a private plane and he could get here within a couple of hours. And yet, he never showed up. Perhaps he said all that to scare me into going home? Well the joke's on him because it clearly didn't work.

After packing up my clothes and files, there was a knock at my door. There was no peephole so I was hesitant to open the door. Could it be Christian? Could it be Taylor, coming to collect me because Christian's possibly too angry to do it himself without causing a scene?

"Ana, it's me," Jack says. And I let out a sigh of relief. Odd.

I open the door. "Hey, Jack. Come on in." He steps in and I close the door behind me. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to come by and ask if you wanted to have a quick drink with me before we head back to SIP." I want to roll my eyes so badly because I don't know how many times I could avoid going out with him before he finally gets the message. Not to mention he knows that I'm seeing Christian Grey.

"Oh, um…I'm kind of tired, Jack-"

"Come on, Ana. One drink?" he pushes.

I sigh. "Okay." _If it gets you off my back, _I think to myself.

* * *

We walked a couple of blocks away to a small, local bar underneath a unique little restaurant. It was dark with a few lights floating around the quiet bar. Jack picked a small table near the back and asked me what I wanted to drink.

"A brandy, please." Maybe that will help me get through the next hour or so easier.

When he came back, I downed the amber liquid as quickly as possible, not caring how much it burned going down. Jack kept talking about how well I was doing at work so far and how far he'd like to see me go.

"Ana," he said, grabbing my hand.

_Oh no, where is this going?_

"I think we would make a great team. You know, we could really learn to get to know each other, you know, if you wanted…" I stopped listening to what he had to say when I felt him. He was here. In the bar. And he is not too happy. His anger was boiling and I could feel it radiating off of him.

I slowly looked up towards the front door of the bar and my heart stopped. Molten gray eyes meeting blue ones. He looked down at Jack's hand sitting on top of mine and strode towards us, flipping tables as he went by, Taylor tailing him. Jack's head snapped in Christian's direction before it snapped in the other direction from Christian punching him in the face.

"Christian-" I was cut off by Christian picking me up and lifting me over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Jack called. All I could see was Taylor stepping into Jack's path, blocking him from getting any closer.

Christian threw me into the back of the Audi SUV and climbed in on top of me, closing the door behind me. His face was inches from mine. I could a growl deep in his throat before his mouth attacked mine. This act of affection was vicious. Every time I tried to pull away from his attack, his hand came up and kept my head still and in place. The next thing I knew, my panties were off and he had a condom on his erection and he was inside me.

"Jesus, Ana," he growled as he pushed into me. Every time he thrust into me, he went deeper. I cried out in pleasure and pain because he was allowing his animalistic side to come out and I wasn't sure if I liked it.

When he found his release and pulled back from me, fixed his pants and raked his fingers through his just-fucked hair before storing the used condom into the back pocket of his jeans. I pulled myself up into a sitting position, completely out of breath and staring out the windshield.

"That's only step one to your punishment," Christian warned. "Do not disobey me again."

Oh for fuck's sake! "Disobey you? Allow me to refer back to my e-mail from yesterday: _I am not your submissive, _Christian!" I said exasperated. "Stop treating me like one! Fuck!" I dropped my head into my hands.

"I don't think it matters whether you're my submissive or not, Anastasia," he said. "I like control. And when I realized that I could have lost you to that sleaze ball, I lost it. More so when I found out you snuck off to New York with him."

I let out a heavy, exasperated breath.

"Do you want him, Ana?" My eyes met his when my head snapped up. "Do you want to be with him?" His gray eyes boring into me.

"What? No. Jack knows-"

"I don't want to lose you, Ana. Please, don't ever do this to me, again. I mean it."

I rest my head against the back of the seat as Taylor climbed into the driver's seat, started the car and pulled into traffic.

"You can't punish me," I said which made him look at me.

"I may not be able to punish you with whips and floggers, Ana, but there are other methods." I gulped. Oh shit.


End file.
